


What Molly Didn't Know

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur slipped out of the shed with a little secretive smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Molly Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Hidden" and 100quills prompt "Blind"

Arthur slipped out of the shed with a little secretive smile. The charm that he had cast on the shed that blinded Molly's clock into showing him as being at work when he was in it was truly wonderful. It let him work on his little pet projects without Molly knowing anything.

Arthur locked the door and headed up the walk to the house, enjoying the smells of dinner coming from the kitchen. It wasn't that he really wanted to hide from Molly, but she just didn't approve of his Muggle gadgets. And Arthur had found that what worked for his children worked for him: what Molly didn't know wouldn't make her mad.


End file.
